elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Atub
|Base ID = }} Atub is an Orsimer mage who resides in the Orc stronghold of Largashbur and serves as the wise woman of her people. She also offers her services as an expert level trainer of Illusion. Interactions The Cursed Tribe She is the person that needs to be spoken to in order to initiate this quest, after the residents of Largashbur have killed the attacking giant. She will often stray from her camp to defend it from giant attacks, but, during her related quest, she is unkillable. Killing Atub before initiating the quest will make "The Cursed Tribe" impossible to complete. Dialogue The Cursed Tribe "Forgive Ugor's harsh words. She is merely doing as she has been told." :It seems I shouldn't be here. "No, don't go! " :What's going on here? :"Please, our tribe suffers and we need help. Our Chief, Yamarz, was once a strong and proud warrior. Now he is stricken, cursed. He is weak, and so our tribe is weak. The giants sense this, and intrude on our territory. Now they assault our very home. Yamarz refuses help, but I sense that you may be just what we need." :::What can I do? "Yamarz has demanded we stay inside the walls. We cannot leave. I must petition Malacath for relief. This curse must be lifted. But I cannot travel to Malacath's shrine. The ritual must be done here, and I do not have the materials I need. I beg of you, can you bring me Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart? I have no wish to depend on a stranger, but I have no choice." :::Deal with your own curses. "We have been on our own for some time now. I fear we will not survive." ::::Where do I find a Daedra Heart? "In a Daedra, of course." ::::Tell me more about your people. "We have lived in Skyrim since before the Nords came. Our way is simple, all work to make the tribe strong. Only the bravest are allowed to lead, and to marry. A great chief is able to attract many wives and raise bold children. Wise women like myself are mothers of chieftains. We guide the tribe and advice our kin on what is most pleasing to Malacath." ::::Who is Malacath? " He is quick to anger, and slow to forgive. One who wrongs Malacath is one who will endure great torment in return. He demands loyalty and strength from his orcs. We have tried to please him, but he is now angry with us, and so we suffer." "Please hurry. We are counting on you." If refused to aid at first: "You have returned. Will you now aid me in contacting Malacath?" After finding the ingredients: "I will stay right here and wait for you to bring me what I need." :Here are the things you asked for. "Excellent. Now, you must come with me. You've become a part of this. You must be present for the ritual." If approached again: "I must focus now. This ritual is very important." After the ritual: "Please, help Yamarz. Do whatever you can. Our tribe depends on you." After returning with Shagrol's Warhammer: I have returned with Shagrol's Hammer. "But... What of Yamarz? I see. He did not survive. He... He died well?" :He asked me to kill the giant, then attacked me. "What? Why would he do such a thing?" :He fought bravely, but the giant overwhelmed him. "Ah, that is good to hear, then." After speaking with Chief Yamarz: Yamarz told me to go to Malacath. "So, he says to petition Malacath for relief? Interesting." :He was just trying to get rid of me. "Perhaps. But he spoke of this "curse" to you, which means it has deeply affected him. It may be worth attempting contact with Malacath after all. Go to Malacath's shrine, southeast of Largashbur. See if perhaps he will aid us after all." :He didn't seem to think it would do any good. "Yes, but he offered it as an idea. Perhaps he hopes it will be helpful, but does not wish to risk personal failure. You should do as he says. Go to Malacath's shrine, northwest of here, and ask for his help. See what happens." :How do I contact Malacath? "His shrine lies northwest of Largashbur. I am unsure that he will listen, but it cannot hurt." After contacting Malacath: Yamarz must listen with the ears of the wind. "The ears of the wind? Malacath himself said this to you? But what does it... Ah! Yes! I see! A ritual is necessary! This message is for me. I understand now. I have work to do. You, I shall need your help. I need a Daedra's heart, at once! Quickly, quickly!" The following dialogue was intended to be used in the quest, but can never be heard in the game: What sort of help do you need? "Our chief is weakened. He will not rest, will not sleep. He suffers, and so the tribe suffers. Yamarz is proud, and refuses to see that we need outside help. He needs someone to confide in. If it will not be one of us, perhaps it will be you. Go to him." How long has Yamarz been cursed? "Almost ever since he became leader of the tribe. He killed Shagrol in combat, which none of us thought possible. But the winner is made Chief. That is how it is done." Conversations ;The Cursed Tribe Ugor: "Halt! have no business here, outsider. Leave at once." Atub: "Ugor, no! This may be the one we need." Ugor: "We need nothing from outsiders! Yamarz will provide for us." Atub: "We cannot carry on this way! You know we are doomed if we do not do something!" Ugor: "Yamarz charged me with keeping outsiders away from Largashbur. You would have me disobey him?" Atub: "You were charged with keeping us inside the walls. Have faith, Ugor. I only wish the best for our tribe." Ugor: "Fine, it's your neck." Atub: "It is time, Yamarz." Yamarz: "You bring an outsider here, and now insist I call on Malacath for help, when he has clearly forsaken me? You try my patience, Atub." Atub: "Doing nothing will not grant our tribe relief from this curse. We must try." Yamarz: "Grrr. Fine, let's get this over with." Atub: "Now, we begin the ritual... Great Malacath, we beseech you, aid us in our time of need..." Yamarz: "Why are we bothering with this?" Malacath: "You pathetic weakling!" Yamarz: "What's that?" Atub: "Malacath has heard my pleas! He speaks to us!" Malacath: "You dare summon me, Yamarz?" Yamarz: "What? What is this?" Malacath: "You don't deserve to call yourself an Orc! You're weak, you're small, and you're an embarrassment! You let giants... Giants!... overrun my shrine. Bring me their leader's club as an offering, and I might release you from this curse!" Atub: "So it will be. Malacath has spoken, Yamarz. Your path is clear." Yamarz: "Very well. , outsider, come here! I want a word." Malacath: "Yamarz was a coward and a weakling. His deceitful ways have cost you all greatly." Atub: "So he has been punished? And what of us? What fate shall we suffer?" Malacath: "You'll have to prove yourselves, but I'm willing to give you a chance. Gularzob's in charge now. Let's hope he's a better chief. , place that hammer on the shrine. You're the only one who's proven worthy in all of this..." Trivia *When pickpocketed she will have a Northwatch captain key. *After the completion of the quest "The Cursed Tribe," she will tell the Dragonborn to go to her for "remedies and cures" should they need them, but there's no option to trade with her. Bugs *She may be found seemingly dead, but the option to speak to her will still display. It will not work until she stands up again. * The option to train asks her if she can teach the player about Alteration sometimes, but when the training menu appears, it is correctly Illusion. Appearances * de:Atub es:Atub ru:Атуб pl:Atub uk:Атуб Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Largashbur Characters